


I Ain't Leavin'

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cold Weather, Crack, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Helen is confused, Isabelle has a plan, Isabelle is very smol in this fic, Protesting, Tongue Tied, Wrangel Island, bad planning, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Isabelle had never been known for her excellent planning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thought it was cute lol

“I think my feet are going to be permanently frozen,” Helen frowned holding her feet up to the fireplace and wiggling her toes to get some warmth going. Isabelle shivered and curled up to Helen’s side thoughts of home occupying her mind. Helen had warned Izzy that the bitter cold was ungodly and nothing like the winters in the city but Isabelle had ignored all of Helen's warnings and hopped through the first portal to Wrangel Island.

She had been certain that there was no cold like the winters in New York City. Apparently Isabelle Lightwood had been extremely wrong. She had never been this cold in her life and she couldn’t fathom how Helen actually _lived_ here.

“I can’t believe you actually have your feet out of your shoes,” Isabelle said her teeth chatter against each other violently.

“Well the way I see it is that they’re frozen in my boots and they’re frozen out of them, might as well get them as close to the fire as possible.” Helen said pulling Isabelle in closer trying to share body heat.

“Once I get you to New York City you're going to think the winters there are like summers in Hawaii.” Iz joked.

“I would rather you take me to Los Angeles were it’s summer there every season.” Isabelle smiled softly.

“I have always wanted to see the L.A. institute you seem to insist that it’s better than the one in the city.” Helen tightened her grip on her love.

“Of course it is,” Helen laughed. “It’s filled to the brim with Blackthorns why wouldn’t it be better than your institute?”

“Because my institute is filled with Lightwoods which makes it far more adorable,” Helen rolled her eyes.

“Does your father still live in that institute?”

“No.”

“Well maybe it’s not that terrible,” Helen muttered. Isabelle playfully swatted at Helen and they lapsed into a silence. Isabelle settled her head on Helen’s chest and watched the as the fire began to slowly die down.

“I bet you're going to be happy once you get back to New York.” Helen whispered trying very hard not to sound extremely upset at the prospect of Isabelle leaving and her being alone again.

“Oh, about that.” Isabelle said keeping her eyes on the fire. “I don’t plan on actually leaving.”

“What?”

“Yeah I uh I kind of made arrangements to stay here with you.”

“What?”

“Well I...I can’t keep doing this whole Skype relationship and I’m not going to give you up so I’m going to stay on this damn island even if it’s for the rest of my life.”

“What?”

“But see the thing is I don’t think it will be.”

“What?”

“Because when I told my family they totally flipped! Alec said I was being stubborn, Jace said he forbid me, my mother had an aneurysm, Catarina tried to tie me to the bed and my father well he’s face got beat red and he started to foam at the mouth and then he passed out so I paid Magnus to make me a portal on the down low and I hopped right through,” Isabelle said the words falling out of her mouth.

“What?!”

“And I think...I think my stupid father who is the stupid inquisitor is going to get us off this stupid island.”

“And if not?!” Helen demanded.

“Then we’re going to be stuck on this stupid island and make the best of the rest of our miserable lives!” Isabelle said pulling away from Helen and looking at her like she was about to set the world on fire.

“Really?!”

“No if he doesn’t get us out of here we’re busting out.”

“How?!”

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out.”

“Certainly they’ll strip us of our runes and cast us out to the mundane world where we’ll be torn apart by demons.” Helen said finally getting a coherent sentence together.

“I said we’ll figure something out.” Isabelle snapped causing Helen to laugh and butt her head against her Izzy’s.

“You're really banking on your dad getting us out of here.”

“You're goddamn right.” Izzy chuckled giving Helen an Eskimo kiss which seemed appropriate for the weather. “I did mean what I said if that plan does fail you know.” Helen smirked and gave Isabelle a soft peck on the nose.

“I know.” She said softly.

“You don’t mind me staying do you?” Isabelle added wondering briefly if Helen would have prefer her to stay away.

“Well to be perfectly honest? I’m more than happy you're staying.” Isabelle let out the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. “I’ve missed you a lot and I couldn’t stand sending you back.” Isabelle smirked and made herself comfortable against Helen as the cold seeped into her bones. It would be a long life if her father didn’t come through. But at least she would have Helen with her.


End file.
